22 January 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-01-22 ; Comments *Peel talks about the first Elvis Presley LP: "I remember getting the LP when it first came out. The effect on me was quite remarkable. I can't describe it to you really because I couldn't describe it to myself. But it was remarkable nevertheless. Quite transformed my life in a way." Sessions *Cabaret Voltaire #2. Repeat of session first broacast 22 October 1984. Released on "Radiation: BBC Recordings 84-86" NMC / Neptune Records. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'For those of you who were listening to Janice on medium wave, isn't she terrific? I love the way she always leaves just a couple of seconds of dead air before the pips start. Got a lot of stirring tunes in tonight's programme, plus a session from Cabaret Voltaire. No time for messing about. I'm a twentieth century boy - only just, mind you. These are the Replacements.')'' *Replacements: 20th Century Boy (LP - La Vie En Rose) New Rose *Smiths: The Hand That Rocks The Cradle (LP - The Smiths) Rough Trade *''(JP: 'Caused a big scandal when that first came out, cos one of the popular papers said it was about spitting upstairs on the bus. There was a lot of trouble.')'' *Carlton Lafters: Choo Choo Reggae (7") Junjo *Frank Chickens: We Are Ninja (single) *Cabaret Voltaire: The Operative (session) *''(JP: 'Sounds much more muscular than it did the first time we broadcast it perhaps that's because I've got the cans turned up louder or something.')'' *Shirelles: Last Minute Miracle (LP - Soulfully Yours) Kent (tape cut) *Triffids: Old Ghostrider (LP - Treeless Plain) Hot Records *Fire Engines: Candyskin (7" single) Pop Aural *''(JP: 'I've been trying to keep up with my New Year's resolution to keep up with things, if you see what I mean, with tapes and letters and new records, as they come in. So to that end, this evening I've listened to some 100, 150 demo tapes, I would imagine. If only one of them had been as good as that I should have been well pleased.')'' *Misty In Roots: Wandering Wanderer (12") *''(JP: 'I have to admit that I prefer that sort of thudding, rather dense sound they used to have a few years ago, but that will still do nicely.')'' *Husker Du: Pride (LP - Zen Arcade) SST *Trouble Funk: Let's Get Hot (LP - Drop The Bomb) Sugar Hill *Skids: Of One Skin (cut) (tape flip / cut) *Cabaret Voltaire: Big Funk (session) *Elvis Presley: I'm Counting On You (LP - Elvis Presley) *Ramones: I'm Against It (LP - Road To Ruin) Sire @''' *Moodists: Do The Door, Friend (Cassette - Another Spark) Another Spark *Strawberry Switchblade: Deep Water (Cassette - Raging Spool) NME '''@ *Michael Palmer: Pon Your Toe *Cocteau Twins: From The Flagstones (12" EP - Sunburst And Snowblind) 4AD @''' *Nomads: I'm 5 Years Ahead Of My Time (LP - Outburst) What Goes On Records *Augustus Pablo: Struggle In Soweto (7") Message *Sorry: Misanthrope (LP - Imaginary Friend) Radiobeat Records *Cabaret Voltaire: Sleep Walking (session) *''(JP: 'Absolutely top hole say those of us here on the John Peel wing ding.')'' *Apartments: All You Wanted (7") Hot HOT 717 '''@ *Tracks marked @''' also availableon '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1985-01-22 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 *2) 1985-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show JG03 ;Length *1) 1:32:10 *2) 1:29:53 (23:22- 36:32) ;Other *1) File created from T345 and T346 of 400 Box. *2) Created from JG03 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 3 Peel January February 1985. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared